Dark Helmet
Dark Helmet is the main antagonist of Mel Brooks' "Star Wars" spoof "Spaceballs". Entrance Make Way for Dark Helmet Dark Helmet enters from the elevator, while his guards salutes him. Special Attacks Neutral B - The Schwartz Dark Helmet uses his Schwartz Ring. You can do two things with this attack. Tap the B Button to shoot Schwartz lasers. If you keep pressed the B button, you use the Schwartz grab, creating an energy ball that grabs anyone who touches it (Including human traps). Press A while you're grabbing someone, Helmet drops him/her, making damage. Hold left or right (depending of your direction) and release the B button to throw the opponent. The thrown opponents can do damage to anyone who touches it. You can hold this attack as much as you want, but makes damage to yourself if you hold it more than 10 seconds. Side B - Prepare for Light Speed! Col. Sanders appears behind Dark Helmet and announces "Prepare for Light Speed!", as the speed boosts that Dark Helmet recieve. After that, a sign will appear showing which speed you get. You can get 2 speed boosts: ◾Light Speed: This one appears the most. It boosts Dark Helmet's movement and attacking speed by x2 for 10 seconds. Running into opponents causes damage. ◾Ludicrous Speed: This one appears only 1/5 of the times. This increases everything by x4 for 10 seconds. The attack can be cancelled if you hit Col. Sanders during the announcement, but attacking Dark Helmet won't stop the attack. Up B - Beam me up, Snotty Dark Helmet creates a teleporter. Everytime you press Up B, Dark Helmet will teleport to it. Pressing Up B near to the teleport makes Dark Helmet to remove it. Unlike Dreamachine, the teleporter can't be destroyed, but it disappears after 10 teleports. Down B - Mr. Coffee Dark Helmet drinks some coffee, restoring 50% of damage. You can't use this attack again until the Mr. Coffee is ready again. It will be known when a beep is heard. After that, you can drink again. Be careful because the beep can be heard anytime. Final Smash - Abandon Ship! Dark Helmet presses the Self-Destruction Button. After that, a female voice will announce that the Self Destruction will happen after 5 seconds. Dark Helmet gets inside a escape pod, and some other pods appear (3 Opponents: 2 Pods, 2 Opponents: 1 Pod, 1 Opponent: Only Dark Helmet's Pod). The opponents have to go to the escape pods before the time goes out. The opponents that can't reach to a pod will get KOd. After that, all the ones who reach to a pod will be shown flying in space until they fall down to the stage again. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Shit!" KOSFX2: "Baaaaaah!" Star KOSFX: *Screams* Screen KOSFX: "Ouh" Taunts Up: *Takes off his mask* "I can't breath in this thing!." Side: "I'm surrounded by Assholes." Down: "I am your father's brother's nephew's cousin's former roommate." Victory Poses Option 1: "Now you see that evil will always triumph, because good is dumb." Option 2: *Laughs with Sanders while drinking some Coffee from Mr. Coffee* Option 3: *Wears his mask as the camera zooms to his face* Lose Option: Dark Helmet faints Category:Article stubs Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Space Balls Category:Playable Character Category:Celebrities